Wantblood
by sat1
Summary: Harry est dingue de draco, mais celui ci l'ignore jusqu'à ce soir si 'spécial' FIC ARRETEE
1. Chapter 1:Le jour où on est mort

Chapitre1 : Le jour où on est mort…

**Disclaimer :** Bonne question. Qui a inventé de si merveilleux personnages ?

Pas moi en tout cas. Peut-être la merveilleuse J.K.R….

* * *

Sixième année à Poudlard et Xième retenues.

C'est dingue.

Malfoy et moi c'est toute une histoire… de retenues.

Tous les soirs on part avec Hagrid et Crockdur dans la forêt interdite à cause de nos trop nombreuses disputes.

Ron et Hermione se demandent même si je n'aimerais pas les retenues… ou Malfoy.

Et ils n'ont pas tort.

J'aime Malfoy.

De tout mon être.

Lui ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Je ne vis plus que pour nos disputes et nos retenues.

Mais mon ange blond ne le comprend pas.

Ce soir, nous sommes en retenue pour cause de bataille de purée.

C'est Snape qui nous a collés cette fois.

Et oui, il a collé son chouchou de serpentard !

Je crois que les cheveux blonds que lui a procuré la purée en question, n'étaient pas à son goût.

C'est à n'y rien comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je pourrais encore profiter de la présence de mon blondinet (sans purée ), mais non.

Bon je sais, il me déteste.

Mais me faire ça à moi !

Non seulement il est en retard, mais en plus il crie sur Hagrid.

Alors évidemment je suis obligé de faire celui qui le déteste et de défendre mon géant favori.

La raison de cette colère ?

J'vous laisse juger :

JE REFUSE .

Mr Malfoy, je ne vois pas en quoi…

NON, NON ET NON, hurle mon gracieux blond (quelles cordes vocales), JE NE FAIS EQUIPE, NI AVEC VOUS, NI AVEC VOTRE PEUREUX DE CANICHE, crache-t-il, JE CONNAIS CETTE FORÊT AUSSI BIEN QUE VOUS A PRESENT, ALORS NON !

Il est doué non ?

Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, aujourd'hui on doit faire deux équipes.

Une avec Hagrid, l'autre avec Crockdur.

Quel choix pour mon piti serpi n'est-ce pas ?

C'est qu'il s'en souvient de notre première année…

Quoi qu'il en soit mon ''Draynichou d'amour'' (j'la mime bien Pansy, hein ?) s'en va dans la forêt d'un pas rageur, tandis qu'Hagrid s'efforce de faire sortir son courageux et téméraire chien… du terrier de lapin où il s'est réfugié.

Mouais, encore à moi d'me dévouer.

Sans un geste pour Hagrid (avait pas à embêter mon ange _à moi_ ! ) je file le train de la plus parfaite créature de cette terre.

Je finis par déboucher dans une petite clairière, essoufflé.

Dray, lui, me regarde furieux.

Il ouvre la bouche et je me prépare à être à nouveau témoin de la puissance de ses cordes vocales, quand une silhouette sombre apparaît.

Je me tourne vers elle stupéfait, et j'ai vaguement la sensation que Dray fait de même.

Je sens alors mes muscles se figer.

La créature avance doucement vers Dray.

Je les distingue du coin de l'œil, mais ne peux bouger.

Soudain la créature le mord violemment dans le cou.

Dray ne peut que pousser un cri étranglé.

J'aimerais l'aider, vraiment.

Mais je reste impuissant, paralysé.

C'est sûrement cette créature qui en est responsable.

Avec un bruit de succion, _elle_ se détache de Dray (ouf, il est en vie) et se tourne vers moi.

Je la sens plonger vivement ses dents dans mon cou.

Mais mon regard est rivé sur Dray, dont une ligne de sang s'écoule du cou.

Et ça recommence, plusieurs fois.

_Elle_ alterne entre ses deux repas.

Puis, c'est le noir.

* * *

A suivre.

Chouette, un premier chapitre de fait !

Personnellement j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, mais bon à vous de juger.

J'espère faire une bonne suite, mais je n'ais pas de plan pour cette histoire. Je laisse mes personnages vivre leur histoire.

Bisouxx.


	2. Chapter 2:et où on est restés liés

**Wantblood**

**Disclaimer :** Heu... ce serait pas les persos d'une auteur par hasard ? JKR il me semble...

Chapitre 2 : ...et où on est restés liés

Whow.

Là le mal de crâne le plus puissant est battu.

Si, je vous assure!

Si vous avait déjà eu si mal que vous aviez l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait à vous aspirer le crâne à travers une paille, sachez que je connais. Et ce n'est _ABSOLUMENT RIEN_ par rapport à la douleur que je ressens à présent.

Je suis à l'infirmerie à côté de mon dieu vivant ( Hé oui, il a survécu lui aussi ! D'ailleurs ça valait mieux pour cette créature, sinon... ).

Vous saviez, vous, que l'infirmerie avait des murs si lumineux ?

Ouais, je sais, j'y vais si souvent que j'aurais pu le remarquer... Mais c'est pas le cas. Ils ont sûrement refait la peinture récemment. Très récemment même car la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était ce midi...

... Non, la purée c'est pas dangereux pour la santé, mais Snape blond est pire que Snape brun !

Vous saviez pas, hein, que se teindre les cheveux était néfaste pour le caractère. ... Ben moi non plus. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les murs sont si lumineux qu'un instant j'ai cru que le soleil m'était tombé dessus.

Ce n'est qu'après que Pomfresh m'ait fait boire un ( atroce ) breuvage, au goût ( horriblement ) étrange que je pus ( enfin !) ouvrir les yeux.

Non, je ne me plains pas !

Enfin... Pit'être un peu... Beaucoup, j'avoue. Voyez je suis honnête, quand même. Quand j'écris je ne cache rien de mes sentiments, moi !

Bon, là, je m'égare.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, donc, à nouveau, je vis... Non, pas Draco en habits de cuir super sexy prêt à me remonter le moral en me prenant sur le champ... et cessez de baver sur cet écran ( ou feuille ), bon sang ! Si j'écris c'est pas pour qu'on réduise mon travail à néant.

Nan, mais !

Donc, quand j'ouvris mes adorables paupières, je tombai oeil à barbe avec Dumbledore.

Ca fait un peu mal, mais bon, moins qu'un doigt dans l'oeil quand même.

D'ailleurs si c'est de Dray qu'il s'agit, son doigt, je le préfère autre part.

Vous aussi ? Ah. Je vois. Bande de pervers(es).

Passons.

Dumbledore parle. Oui,je sais que c'est dans ses capacités depuis longtemps ( insinuer qu'il est sénile, moi ? Jamais ! ) mais j'en suis surpris car il a l'air au milieu d'une sacrée tirade, dont je n'avais même pas perçu l'existence.

Ce qu'il dit ?

J'en sais rien. Oui, j'ai des oreilles, et, oui, merci elles fonctionnent. C'est pas ma faute si mon cerveau ne traduit pas les sons baragouinés par ce vieux... Heu pardon... ce fringant directeur !

Ha, si attendez. Ca donne à peu près ça :

- Ji vaheu varous totïoir da mou tabau laïs déheu !

Ca vous avance vachement, hein ?

Là, sur cette... Heu... "Phrase" ?... Il s'arrête. Il me regarde un instant, étonné de mon manque de réaction ( et peut-être aussi de mon air ahuri ) et s'adresse à Pomfresh dans cet étrange dialecte.

Tiens, elle aussi me regarde à présent.

On dirait deux hiboux.

Ou deux chiens, qui ne savent que faire de la balle qu'on leur a lancé tant celle-ci est grosse.

_**J'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme une balle trop grosse!**_

Et voilà qu'elle me force à boire une autre délicieuse ( Ha, je meurs ! ) potion.

Dumbledore s'adresse à nouveau à moi.

Tiens, je comprends maintenant.

Hein ? Quoi ? Ce qu'il dit ?

Ho, rien d'important juste qu'il "veut nous voir dans son bureau tout les deux".

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Nan, je veux pas le savoir en fait.

Et Malfoy dans cette histoire ? Je vous prie de l'appeler Draco. Malfoy à mes yeux c'est ce connard de Lucius.

Eh bien sachez que tout en devenant expert-ès traduction du langage Dumbledorien, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux ( même si ils restent un peu douloureux de leur rendez-vous avec la barbe de notre cher directeur ). Mais lui non plus n'a pas l'air bien.

Croyez-moi ou pas ( mais essayez de me croire quand même ! ) il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Fermez donc vos bouches. Je sais que c'est **_très_** surprenant, mais c'est pas ma faute !

Pomfresh s'approche de lui, et lui fait boire le même ( quel honte, lui faire subir une telle horreur ! ) breuvage que moi.

Ils échangent quelque paroles afin de vérifier sa capacité à traduire le langage Dumbledorien.

Mon très cher directeur me fait alors signe de me lever, tandis que Draco reprent son attitude habituelle. Non, il ne se met pas à crier. Avec un tel mal de crâne il en serait mort sur le champ. Mais il lance une flopée d'injures tout à fait remarquables.

Quand je disais que c'était un dieu vivant !

Une fois tous deux levés ( ce qui prit près d'un quart d'heure, car nos jambes semblaient bizarrement cotonneuses ) nous suivons Dumbledore à son bureau. Enfin, presque.

Il y a eu comme un... petit problème ?

( Quoi que pas si problématique, tout est question de point de vue )

En fait, Draco venait de me faire part de sa vision de moi, à l'aide de quelques délicieuses injures. Snif ! M'aimera-t-il un jour?

Oui, bon je continue.

Et forcément j'ai dû répliquer...

Me regardez pas comme ça, j'étais obligé.

Je pouvais quand même pas lui lancer "oui, je sais je suis un balafré stupide et égoïste, même pas sang pur et chouchou de Dumbledore; on va chez toi ou chez moi, mon chéri ? "

C'est ça riez...

... Et laissez moi terminer.

Suite à cet échange d'insulte, il a voulu aller aussi loin de moi que possible.

Le couloir faisant environ 5 mètres de large, mon blond décida de mettre cette distance entre nous.

Il avança donc vers l'autre mur.

Mais à 2 mètres de moi, il s'arrêta, surpris.

Puis il reprit sa marche en semblant tirer un boulet.

Soudain, j'eus du mal à rester de mon côté. Je résistais et… je me pris Draco en pleine face.

Dumbledore nous regarda avec son air de quand quelque chose qui lui déplait se confirme.

Moi j'en profitais pour laisser traîner mes doigts.

Vous voyez très peu problématique dans le fond… Haaah, il est si bien fait.

Non, je vous interdis de vérifier… Reculez… Houste… Bas les pattes… Vais me fâcher !… Vous aurez pas la suite de mon histoire !

Ha, bah enfin.

Biiiien.

A présent nous sommes dans le bureau d'un homme à la longue barbe blanche ( comme c'est étrange! ).

Il nous tend à chacun la copie d'un même parchemin.

Alors que je le parcours, de plus en plus effrayé, Draco émet un râle.

Avant de pouvoir l'aider, je plonge dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Chouette, un nouveau chapitre de fini! désolé du retard, mais je voulais d'abord poster un chapitre _des liens du sang _avant de poster celui-ci. J'espère que sa lecture vous a apporté autant de satisfaction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ? 

Pour me rassurer à ce propos, cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche.

Je dédicace ce chapitre ( que j'adore ) à mes amies:

Myrmeca, ( la cinglée qui écrit de si bonne fic, comme _Regarde-moi dans les yeux _) qui a décidé de me relire pour corriger mes nombreuses fautes ( merciii ! ) et Isilya7 (foldingo également avec sa fic super bien et super originale, _L'enfant du destin_ ).


End file.
